Mr. Roboto Gundam Wing style
by The Mistress of Death
Summary: this is what would you call it... well i guess that you could just call it a music video its not that good but I wrote outtakes for it and I hope that you well like them. this my first fic. on this site I hope that you like it. R&R please!!


My mom just bought this CD its called "Styx greatest hits" and it has Mr. Roboto on it and I thought that it might be funny if I wrote a music video of it with the GW boys.

This is my first fic. on this site and hope that you like it!!

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me and neither does Mr. Roboto it belongs to Styx and Gundam belong's to bandai and sunrise, not me! (oh well, oh well) 

****

"Mr. Roboto Gundam Wing style."

Director (Michelle): OK you guys quiet on the set. Are you all ready?

Duo: right oh directo!!

Michelle: Duo, please stop calling me that!

Duo: right-e-oh

Michelle::sweatdrops:: All right then lights, camra, **ACTION**!!!

The whole room is pith black and a dim light shins on 4 unknow figures. The music starts and they start singing: 

Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto, Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto

Mata ah-oo Hima de

Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto

Himitsu wo Shiri Tai

A fifth figure walks into the dimmed light signing in an almost monotone voice: 

You're wondering who I am 

The four other figures sing: Secret, secret I've got a secret 

Fifth figure signs: Machine or mannequin

Others: Secret, secret I've got a secret

Fifth figure: With parts made in Japan

Others: Secret, secret I've got a secret

Fifth figure: I am the modern man. 

The fifth figure rises both arms high in the air and five spotlights are turned on and you can see all of the singers there all wearing really shiny silver shirts and black pants and Trowa is wearing his clown mask

Heero: I've got a secret, I've been hiding,

Under my skin, *Puts a hand on his arm* 

My heart is human, *Puts hands on his heart*

my blood is boiling *flexing both arms*

My brain IBM. *Putting his hands on his head.*

Duo *moving head with beat*:

So if you see me, acting strangely

Don't be surprised.

I'm just a man who needed someone

And somewhere to hide

Wu fei* just standing there *: 

To keep me alive - Just keep me alive.

Somewhere to hide to keep me alive.

Quatre: I'm not a robot, without emotion *puts both hands on his chest* 

I'm not what you see. *Points at his eyes with his two pointer fingers* 

I've come to help you, with your problems

So we can be free. *Puts his hands out to the camera*

Heero:

I'm not a hero, I'm not a savior *Shaking his head no*

Forget what you know.

I'm just a man whose, circumstances

Went beyond his control - beyond my control.

We all need control. I need control. We all need control 

Trowa (wearing his clown mask): 

I am the modern man, 

The others: Secret, secret I've got a secret 

Trowa: Who hides behind a mask * Trowa taps on his mask 6 times*

Others: Secret, secret I've got a secret

Trowa: So no one else can see, 

Others: Secret, secret I've got a secret

Trowa: My true identity * Opens arms to the camera* 

(…)=Heero in a robot tone

Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto, Domo (Domo), Domo (Domo)

Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto, Domo (Domo), Domo (Domo)

All sing 5x's *Heero still singing in a robot tone*:

Then Duo singings (the others sing "Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto"):

Thank you very much, Mr. Roboto for doing the jobs that noooobody wants to

And thank you very much, Mr. Roboto for helping me escape just when I needed to

Thank you - 

Thank you. Thank you.

I want to thank you, please thank you.

*Others stop singing (Duo still singing) *

Oh! Oh-ah-oh! Ah ah _________

Quatre: The problem's plain to see *Making circle arm movements in front of chest* 

To much technology

Machine's to save our lives

Machines dehumanize

Trowa: The time has come at last.

Others: Secret, secret I've got a secret

To throw away this mask. *Trowa throws his mask and it breaks into tones of little pieces*

Others: Secret, secret I've got a secret

Now everyone can see. *Throws his arms wide open* 

Others: Secret, secret I've got a secret

My true identity.

They all pump their arms into the air while singing: 

I'm Kilroy!

Kilroy!

Kilroy!

Kilroy.

Outtakes:

I'll only give the outtakes if I get some good reviews ^o^

So be nice and send some reviews

P. S

I promise that the outtakes will be **a lot **better then the actual fic (because I know that it sucks) and if someone could tell me what the Japanese in the begging means that would be great!


End file.
